


MegaxMarth Supports

by tiacat11



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Mega Man (Cartoon 1994), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Ruby-Spears Cartoon, Script Format, Sorry shippers, This started as a simple comment and then my hand slipped, a bromance to cross dimensions, clothes swapping, no S support because Caeda exists, support convos, who am i kidding no one ships this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiacat11/pseuds/tiacat11
Summary: Mega Man meets Marth. Marth meets Mega Man. The tactician makes them grind next to each other for forever, they talk a few times, and now they're best friends.





	MegaxMarth Supports

Mega Man:

(Wow, it’s really him…)

  
Marth:

Hm? Is someone there?

  
Mega Man:

Oh, uh… hello there!

  
Marth:

Oh, hello! It’s Mega Man, right?

  
Mega Man:

Yes, that’s right. You’ve heard of me?

 

Marth:

A little, yes. But I don’t think we’ve ever had the pleasure of speaking before.

 

Mega Man:

Ah, right, well… I wanted to introduce myself earlier, but I was a little... y’know, shy.

 

Marth:

I’m terribly sorry. Did I frighten you in some way?

 

Mega Man:

Oh no! Nothing like that! It’s just, it’s hard to approach someone like you, you know?

  
Marth:

Someone like me?

 

Mega Man:

Yeah, a hero like you. I mean, everyone’s heard the tales of the legendary hero-king Marth! Your strength and prowess in battle. Your clever strategies you used to outmaneuver your opponents. How you stopped an evil madman and united an entire continent!

 

Marth:

Goodness, you make me out to sound like some sort of god! I assure you tales of my deeds have been greatly exaggerated. You see, I’m not that much of a fighter at all. It’s only through the help of my many allies that I was able to do all that I did.

 

Mega Man:

They say despite all your accomplishments you remained modest and humble, as well. You’re a role model for aspiring heroes everywhere!

 

Marth:

Well, the truth is, I didn’t set out to be any sort of hero. I only took up the sword because it was necessary to save my homeland, and my family. I would far rather seek peace than resort to violence, but some enemies cannot be reasoned with, and I could not bear to see them have their way with innocent civilians. That is why I chose to become a warrior.

 

Mega Man:

…

 

Marth:

I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. I only wanted you to know the truth.

 

Mega Man:

No, you haven’t upset me at all! It’s just… what you’ve said… it… well, it just reminded me of something, that’s all.

 

Marth:

A good memory, I hope?

  
Mega Man:

No… but not a bad one either. I think I should go, but thank you for talking with me, Prince Marth.

 

Marth:

It was my pleasure. Take care, Mega Man.

 

**Mega Man and Marth have reached Support Rank C**

 

Mega Man:

Er, Prince Marth, do you have a moment?

 

Marth:  
Of course. What is it?

 

Mega Man:

I wanted to apologize for earlier. Y’know… just running off like that.

 

Marth:

Oh, it wasn’t any trouble. My only worry was that I had upset you.

 

Mega Man:

Yeah, I just wanted to explain… you see… when I said that you had reminded me of something, the truth is, you reminded me of, well, me.

 

Marth:

I did?

  
Mega Man:

Yes. See, just like you, I also preferred to talk things out peacefully, but when my home was attacked, I was sort of… thrust into it without getting much chance to really resolve the conflict any other way.

 

Marth:

I’m sorry. That must have been very harrowing for you.

 

Mega Man:

It was. But… when I think about what was at stake… my home… my family… my father… I can’t say that I regret it either.

 

Marth:

I see. You’re just like me in that regard.

 

Mega Man:

Yeah, and there’s another thing too. When people started to rally around me as a hero, it made me a little bit… uncomfortable. Not because I didn’t want them to have hope, but because I didn’t want them to put me up on some sort of pedestal and treat me like I’m perfect.

 

Marth:

Ah…

 

Mega Man:

So, now that I’ve really had a chance to think about it, I owe you an apology, Prince Marth. Not just for rushing off, but for making you uncomfortable with all my hero worship. You’re a person, just like me. I just had to walk a mile in your shoes to realize it.

 

Marth:

Walk a mile… in my shoes?

 

Mega Man:

Oh. It’s a saying we have in my world. It means really try to think about how the other person feels and what they’re going through.

 

Marth:

Oh, I understand now. That’s a rather useful way of looking at things. But to answer you, Mega Man, I appreciate how you’ve come to think of me, but our conversation made me reconsider my own stance.

 

Mega Man:

It did?

 

Marth:

Yes. It was selfish of me to burden you with my woes. As strange as it may feel to me, I _am_ a role model for others. I should act in a manner befitting that.

 

Mega Man:

That isn’t exactly what I intended… you deserve to speak honestly like everyone else.

 

Marth:

You are a kind soul, Mega Man. I can tell that we are kindred spirits, without a doubt.

 

Mega Man:

Eh he… you flatter me. But thank you.

 

**Mega Man and Marth have reached Support Rank B**

 

Marth:

Mega Man? May I have your time?

 

Mega Man:

Sure. What’s up?

 

Marth:

This may seem like a bit of an odd request, but… I’d like to trade clothes with you.

 

Mega Man:

Huh? You mean, like… You wear my armor and I wear yours?

 

Marth:  
Yes.

 

Mega Man:

Uh, ok, sure… but can I ask why?

 

Marth:  
There is something I’d like to test… but I’m having difficulties putting it into words. Perhaps it would be easier if I were to try it first.

 

Mega Man:

Well… alright then. Let’s try it.

  
  
  


Mega Man:

Huh. Your clothes are softer than I expected.

 

Marth:

And your armor is much heavier than it looks.

 

Mega Man:

I’m a little surprised to see it fits you, to be honest. It was made to fit me perfectly, but it doesn’t look bad on you.

 

Marth:

Heh heh. My armor looks good on you as well.

 

Mega Man:

You think so?

 

Marth:

Yes. It suits you surprisingly well.

 

Mega Man:

Heh, well, I always thought blue was my color for sure… But now that we’ve done this, can I ask why?

 

Marth:

Well, it was an idea I had from that saying of yours.

 

Mega Man:

What sa- Oh! You mean the one about walking a mile in their shoes?

 

Marth:

Yes. I recognize it wasn’t meant literally, but I still couldn’t help but think about how fitting that is. Wearing this… this is the armor you’ve gone off to battle into. This is the armor you volunteered to wear for the sake of your homeland. This is the armor you fought your own brethin with, for the price of peace. It is a heavy burden to bear, both mentally and physically.

 

Mega Man:

And this… this is what you wore into battle as well. When everyone around you was fighting and dying to protect you, you used this as a symbol of hope. A figure for everyone to rally around. You called for all your allies of all different nations and social classes to come together as one army. That’s how you won, despite all the odds being against you.

 

Marth:

It’s true. I think… I understand you a lot better now, Mega Man. Thank you.

 

Mega Man:

No, thank you. I feel the same way. And also… this is a small thing, but before the war started, I was called Rock. You can… well, you can too. My family does.

 

Marth:

Thank you, Rock. And in exchange, you must call me Marth. I think we can both agree that we are past the point of formalities now.

 

Mega Man:

Yeah, I think so too.

 

Marth:

Although admiration is nice, I believe this “hero” nonsense we were both saddled with has become a barrier. If we are to stand on even ground, we must cast it aside, and embrace each other as equals. Not as Mega Man and Hero-King Marth, but as Rock and Marth.

 

Mega Man:

That… sounds really nice. I think it would be nice to have a friend. Especially one as kind as you, Marth.

 

Marth:

I should say the same of you. Let us never forget how it felt to wear the armor of another, and to feel understood in return.

 

**Mega Man and Marth have reached Support Rank A**


End file.
